


Meeting Along The Stars

by deathzealotzero



Series: Wayward Family [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Battlestar Galactica (2003), マクロス Frontier | Macross Frontier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathzealotzero/pseuds/deathzealotzero
Summary: Two years after the end of Vajra War the colonists of the Macross Frontier Fleet have settled safely onto the former homeworld of the Vajra. Even then the new colony is not safe with the reminder of the Macross Galaxy Fleet still out there and the scattered remains of a Zentradi Main Fleet are spread out along several nearby solar systems have been fighting against the Vajra for years. Thanks to this the SMS Frontier Branch, the heroes of the Vajra War, must come together to defend their new home from these threats. However, a new enemy has appeared and maybe even a new ally.
Relationships: Catherine Glass/Ozma Lee, Ranka Lee/Saotome Alto
Series: Wayward Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538053
Kudos: 8





	1. Hard Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start things off, I like to welcome you all to the total rewrite of my old Lucky Miracle story, a Macross and Battlestar Galactica Crossover, which I decided to use as my project for this year’s National Novel Writing Month. It will be quite different from the original story with new ideas, and a new will being put into the story. Not to mention I am splitting the main story into two different shorter stories to make things a bit more varied. Both are going to cover a different point of view of a different faction and characters. However, both stories are going to be crossovers, with them being crossed with Macross and Battlestar Galactica.
> 
> This story is going to follow the canon characters from Macross Frontier and be based after the end of the TV Series itself. I am going to be playing a bit loose with Macross canon since it is kind of a given that it is quite a headache with the events of the original series and those of the movie Do You Remember Love kind of interact with one another which make things a bit tedious when writing for this fandom. That is not even considering the Frontier movies themselves, which introduce a completely different series of events for the series. Hence. I am warning you all now I am going to be mainly following both the original Macross series and the Frontier series. Though there are some things I am taking from the movies that I liked far better, for example, the characters of Alto Saotome and Ranka Lee had already met before the start of the Vajra War. Though I am not going to have them being close friends as the Frontier Movies had them, they just know each other mostly through Ranka’s best friend Nanase, who is Alto’s classmate. Not mention Ranka being acquainted with Alto’s other major classmates Michael and Luca, through her brother Ozma Lee who works for the private military contractor SMS. Other things I have taken from the movies are quite small that they really don’t matter all that much in the scheme of the story.
> 
> Another thing I am going to be following with this story is some of the background stuff from the Variable Fighter Master File books and the Macross Chronicle magazine. All of which I have gotten second hand from either the Sketchley’s Translation Website or one of the Macross Threads on the Mecha Talk forum. So those who have read these publications in their original Japanese and believe I have gotten somethings wrong then I do apologize, but like I said, I got it all second hand from another source.
> 
> With that, I am going to end these notes and get to the main event. I like to thank you all for reading, and I do hope you enjoy the story.

_The Colony of Terra Nova was officially settled by the human’s 55th Long Distance Colonization Fleet, titled the Macross Frontier Fleet, on November 21, 2059, on the former homeworld of the Vajra Alien Race who had since mostly left this galaxy behind. Due to the very near Earth-like conditions of the planet, it would be named Terra Nova in honor of this tidbit._  
  
_While officially settled on November 21 the Macross Frontier Fleet landed on the planet on September 25 after a massive space battle in orbit against the alien Vajra and later the rebellious Macross Galaxy when it was discovered that they had somehow taken over the Vajra using them to launch attacks across the galaxy including the total destruction of another Colony Fleet. The Frontier Fleet’s Island One City Ship was then landed on the planet while the remaining six Auxiliary City Ships of the Fleet remained in orbit with the remainder of the Fleet’s Defense Forces. Before any construction on a new colony could begin however it will take around a month for the fleet’s various scientists and such to clear the planet for full settlement. While this happened, the colonists of the Fleet where housed in a place that started to be called Landing City on the coast of the inland sea, now known as the Aimo Sea, which was made from dozens of prefabricated buildings stored on the fleet._  
  
_It was on November 7 that the construction of Frontier City, on the opposite bank of the Aimo Sea from Landing, was started. The initial construction of the new city was quite quick thanks to transplanting numerous intact buildings from the landed Island One City Ship to the construction site. Finally, on November 21 colony of Nova Terra was officially settled which was celebrated with a three day holiday which included a concert by the joint talents of Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome, a large carnival hosted by the Galactic Carnival Corporation, a series of Vanquish Valkyrie Races through the skies of the new colony, and finally a large air show which ended with a spectacular firework show that evening._  
  
_Outside of the normal, these celebrations were not just for new colonists of Nova Terra but the visiting colony fleets of Megaroad-09 and Macross Olympia who had arrived to not only help in the construction of the new colony but to help further secure the colony from any threats. _  
  
\- Taken from a Galaxy Network News Article on the Settlement of the Terra Nova Colony  
Published, Circa. November 28, 2059A

**-o-o-o-**

**UNAS **_Horizon _  
Planetoid A-111-D  
**A-111 Solar System**  
**Vilos Globular Cluster**  
**September 16, 2061AD**  
  
The solar system known simply as A-111 wasn’t anything special just a few rocky planetoids, and a small Venus-like planet all orbiting a tiny brown dwarf star. It didn’t have any notable asteroids, there were no awe-inspiring gas giants, and did not have any habitable planets. It is just a tiny solar system out of the way of anything notable. Even then, it made an excellent place to use as a meeting point hence the reason for three ships to be sitting pretty much peacefully nearby one of the rocky planetoids that made up much of the system. Two ships were clearly warships with several weapon turrets gracing their hull and colored a dark gray while the third ship looked to be some sort of transport ship. It was painted in a yellow and orange scheme that clearly said it was not a warship if its stretched box-like form didn’t already say it. It also a bit smaller than the two warships escorting it coming out just shy of two hundred meters in length.  
  
On the bridge of the transport, a single figure sat at the ship’s helm station could only stare out of the viewport with a starry-eyed look on their face. The figure was a young dark-skinned human male who clearly was not paying any attention to his station or anywhere else on the bridge like he really should be. He just simply stared out of the bridge viewport with a thoughtful almost starry-eyed look on his face as he was lost in his own thoughts about something or another. A second older figure quietly entered the bridge and could only sigh at the sight before taking a seat in the captain’s chair of the tiny bridge that served as the overall brain of the rugged transport ship. This figure took a moment to look at some information on his own station before turning his attention to the first figure.  
  
“Travis!” he barked out at the young man making him nearly jump from his station due to the surprise. The young man, one Travis Mayweather, looked over at the older man with an embarrassed air.  
  
“Dad…I meant Captain, sorry about that…just the _Hampton _launched a patrol, and I kind of got distracted,” the young lad managed to stutter out to the man who happened to not only be the ship’s captain but the lad’s father as well who only waved his son’s concerns away with a grunt and a thoughtful stare at the younger man. He knew that Travis was quite a fan of watching Variable Fighters and dreamed of piloting one in the future. Therefore, while he was surprised at his son’s dream he still supported him for it would help him in the future.  
  
“I know you can’t wait till you enter the military flight academy back home but please son keep focused on your duty here on the old _Horizon _for now,” the older man mentioned with a stern frown before it morphed to a small, proud smile when his son only nodded with a wince at his rebuke before turning his attention back to his station. Travis had managed to get accepted to their colony fleet’s premier military flight academy where he would be trained to pilot variable fighters, and when he graduated, he would join the fleet’s defensive garrison fleet.  
  
“That said, I just finished talking with Captain Fredricks. He has informed me that our escort to Terra Nova shall be here in an hour or two. When that happens, we shall be back on our way to the colony,” the man mentioned with a small grin on his face. Travis looked up at this with a curious look on his face.  
  
“Oh? Are they sending anything more than just a couple more _Northampton _Class Frigates, or are they sending a full-on fleet of ships?” the young man asked as he turned back to his station, adjusting the ships position slightly. His father just shook his head with a broad smile on his face.  
  
“Nope. Apparently, the Terra Nova Government is quite serious about making sure nothing happens to our cargo. They are sending the _Macross Quarter _herself out to escort us back to the colony,” he mentioned almost unconcerned and was quite amused when he saw his son jolt in some surprise at this statement.  
  
“Really? The _Quarter_ herself!” the young man mentioned in some excitement, making his father laugh in response at his eagerness. He was quite aware of his son had heard all about what that ship had done during the Vajra War. Not to mention the hero worship the young man had with the notable famous pilots who flew off the flight deck of the _Macross Quarter_.  
  
“Yep like I said apparently Terra Nova is not going to let any chance of someone finding out our cargo and try to take it,” the Captain mentioned with a nod before sighing and once again eyed the display on his own station which his son saw making him calm down a bit from his youthful excitement.  
  
“The cargo is still making you nervous, dad,” Travis mentioned out loud, looking up at this father in some concern. The captain sighed at this before turning his attention back to his son.  
  
“I just think carrying Protoculture Artifacts is dangerous, and the sooner the _Quarter _arrives, the better,” the captain mentioned with a grim frown on his face making his young son nod in some understanding. However, before anything else could be said between the two a series of large flashes could be seen outside of the ship and the unmanned sensor station of the ship started to beep harshly for attention. The captain quickly brought up the sensor station’s readings on his own monitor and looked at them in some surprise. As outside the flashes resolved into a trio of unknown ships.  
  
“This don’t make any sense,” he muttered in some surprise, “We should have detected them long before this!”  
  
“Dad!” Tavis called out in some surprise as the three ships literally launched a literal storm of missiles at the small convoy. A moment later a cloud of fighters started to launch from the three ships, a cloud that the transport’s sensors were reporting to be somewhere around a thousand unknown fightercraft. Those fighters also launched several missiles apiece themselves filling the once empty space with a massive tsunami of missiles all heading for the three ships.  
  
“Oh god,” his father whispered in dread and looked back down at the sensor readings before looking back up at the viewport. The patrolling VF-171 Nightmare Plus Valkyries turning to intercept the ships were caught flatfooted by the barrage, and numerous missiles slammed into them overwhelming their armor damaging or destroying them. A moment later, the paired _Northampton _Class Stealth Frigates escorting the transport suddenly erupted themselves as their point defenses started up while several further Nightmare Plus Valkyrie fighters launched from both ships. The approaching missiles soon started to die as between the transforming battleroids of the Nightmares and the ship's point defense weapons. Another closer flash could be seen as one of the frigates, the _Hampton_, opened up with its primary particle beam cannons which reached out and sliced right through one of the unknown ships with no effort at all destroying the ship while also destroying several of the quickly approaching fighters along its path. This was soon joined by another particle beam cannon from the second frigate, reaching over the top of the _Horizon_, as it destroyed the second unknown ship, while the _Hampton _managed to heavily damage the third ship with several hits from its smaller secondary particle cannons. This cheered up the watching men on the bridge of the transport, as the Valkyries slammed into the wave of fighters, destroying dozens of the attacking fighters as they launched their own missiles, but that soon changed as a few dozen of the unknown fighters suddenly disappeared in their own smaller white flashes before reappearing closer to the two frigates and the _Horizon_ before firing off further missiles at the _Hampton _who happened to be the closet of the two frigates. The ship’s pin-point barriers flared at the destructive force of the exploding missiles, others simply flew past the ship as its ECM spoofed the missiles, and the point defense of the ship managing to take out the rest of the missiles.  
  
The captain on the bridge of the _Horizon _looked down at his station at some further beeping from it and could only stare in sheer shock at the readings displayed there before with speed he didn’t know he had he grabbed the figure of his son now watching the growing fighter battle in some awe before he suddenly grunted in some surprise at his father grabbed him and with little effort, dragged him towards a nearby, red-colored hatch. With a smash of his fist, the captain slammed the glass covering a single red button next to the hatch and then threw his son bodily through the opening hatch, which led to the emergency escape capsule set aside for the ship’s bridge crew. Then a moment later, saw the hatch slamming shut, and the capsule launched out of the transport.  
  
“Dad! No!” Travis cried out as his head started to clear from the rough handling of his father, and he looked through the small porthole just in time to see several missiles from above and to the sides of the _Horizon _slam into the ship’s hull. The fighters that launched the missiles soon disappearing in further flashes. Thanks to being only a humble transport, the _Horizon _didn’t have any armor, nor did it have any sort of barrier equipped. Therefore, the missiles easily breached through the thin hull of the ship before exploding.  
  
“NO!” Travis screamed out as the transport, a ship that he had been born on and had lived on all his life, started to break apart from several internal explosions. He could see a few other escape pods being launched from elsewhere on the ship but nothing from the ship’s bridge much to his horror. That horror continued as he watched as a fourth enemy ship suddenly appeared in a flash literally next to the _Hampton _and unloaded a broadside of large anti-ship missiles into the vastly smaller ship turning the frigate into a floating burning wreck_. _The second frigate, the _Axelrod _moved around its stricken sister ship to fire its main battery at the fourth ship, which resulted in several explosions along the hull of the ship before it disappeared in another large flash. The point defense of the frigate claiming around a dozen further of the tiny attacking fighters as they tried the same trick as with the _Horizon_, attacking from several angles, but soon the _Axelrod _joined its sister as with several large flashes a few larger missiles suddenly slammed into the ship splitting it into two halves from a massive explosion from the missiles overloading the ships barriers. A few moments later Travis saw the unknown fighters disappearing in tiny flashes, leaving behind several damaged but intact Nightmare Plus fighters, and everything was quiet once more with only his own quiet sobbing being all the sound, he could hear as his tiny escape capsule peacefully floated along the gathered debris of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That is the story’s quick little prelude chapter, and right off the bat we see the Cylons for some reason decided to attack a New United Nations Government Transport carrying protoculture artifacts to the Macross Frontier Fleet’s new colony. This shall be further explored in the next few chapters with it being explained why such a cargo was being transported to the colony. That said, I kind of burrowed the character of Travis Mayweather, his unnamed father, and the name of the Horizon from the Enterprise TV show. This was mainly because I always thought that the idea of the Earth Cargo Services and their freighters were quite interesting. I just changed Travis's fascination from joining Starfleet to piloting Variable Fighters for a living.
> 
> Anyhow. I do believe that I am going to be using larger chapter prefaces then I usually do with my stories. This was mainly to somewhat copy how the Macross Frontier series had little infodumps before the start of several episodes. So, expect the majority of said prefaces from being quite long in the scheme of things and a bit of an infodump at times. That said, yes, I named Frontier’s new colony Terra Nova which I think is far better than just the Frontier Colony as some other post-Frontier Series authors do. The idea behind this name came from the second Frontier movie where one of the lines, when Island One made it to the planet’s surface, was that it has a biosphere pretty much exactly like Earth. Hence, I decided to name the colony Terra Nova in honor of that line, which I thought sounded better than just simple New Earth. Besides, I do believe we already have a colony named New Earth somewhere in the background fluff of the Macross series.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Macross Olympia mentioned in the preface and be mentioned a few times throughout this story and the series itself is said to be the other sister fleet of the Frontier in some of the background material for the series. It took part in Project Triangular, which was supposed to develop a new Valkyrie fighter for the use of the Frontier, Olympia, and Galaxy Colony Fleets. All of which would be based heavily on the downgraded YF-24 Evolution schematics given to them and other colonies by Earth. The Frontier would develop the VF-25 Messiah, the Olympia would develop the unnamed YF-26, which really didn’t get anywhere, and the Galaxy would develop the VF-27 Lucifer. It is pretty much a given that the Messiah would have ended up winning the development project thanks to the Galaxy’s leadership plan and a few other different things they did with the Lucifer. Thanks to that don’t be surprised to see Messiahs in the service of other colony fleets throughout this story and the series itself.
> 
> Anyway, I do think that is about it for these notes of mine. I am still working on the next chapter though once I finish that I am going to be seeing about moving over to the other story. Therefore, I shall see you all when I get that completed in a few days.


	2. To Arms

**Chapter 01: To Arms  
**  
_After the end of the Vajra War and the landing of the Macross Frontier Colony Fleet on the Vajra’s former homeworld, an investigation was launched into the dealings of President Leon Mishima and several other notable figures in the leadership of the Colony Fleet. This investigation was done jointly by the United Nations Intelligence Service Branch on the recently arrived Macross Olympia Colony Fleet and a team is drawn from the Macross Olympia New United Nations Spacy Garrison Forces. This investigation saw the arrest or forced retirement of many figures throughout the Frontier’s leadership, including much of the remaining cabinet ministers and a few notable senators. The investigation also saw around a dozen high ranking officers of the New United Nations Spacy arrested for several charges, including corruption and treason. While the investigation did clear Commodore Jason Perry, overall Commander of the Macross Frontier New United Nations Spacy Garrison Forces, he decided to quietly retire thanks to his own personal guilt what had happened in the final weeks of the war including the Glass Assassination.  
  
It was this series of investigations that started to see the remaining population of the Macross Frontier Colony Fleet start to lose faith in their own government and the leadership of their own military. While the former was easily fixed with the election of a whole new government by the people, the later was a bit more challenging to repair. It was the new President of the colony that came up with the idea that would fix the population’s faith in their military. This idea would see the contract for the local branch of the Private Military Contractor, Strategic Military Services (SMS), the overall heroes of the Vajra War, to be modified to allow them to become the primary defense force of the new Colony. This would see much of the remaining New United Nations Forces of the Macross Frontier Garrison Forces be rolled into the SMS Frontier Branch, creating the new SMS Nova Terra Defense Force. This soon saw the installment of Colonel Jeffery Wilder, the overall field commander of the SMS Macross Frontier Branch and Captain of the SMS _Macross Quarter_ as the new Director and Commander of the SMS Nova Terra Defense Force.  
  
This move was officially protested by the New United Nations Spacy High Command and the New United Nations Government Parliament on Earth, but newly elected President of the Nova Terra Colony, Chelsea Scarlett responded that under the Eden Treaty that ended the Second Unification War an individual member state of the New United Nation Government was allowed an ultimate free hand in dealing with their own Garrison Forces. She would also point out that the 59th Long Distance Colonization Fleet, Macross Verge, had recently started a more pacifistic approach to its defense abandoning a military garrison entirely, while ultimately the 53rd Long Distance Colonization Fleet, Macross Horizon, had centered their entire Garrison Force on QF-4000 Ghost Fighters and _Caspar _Class Automated Stealth Frigates supplemented by a larger than usual SMS Branch. Therefore, High Command and the Parliament had no say in how the new colony organized its military forces. If they wanted to hand over their own defense to a Private Contractor, then that is their decision. _

_\- _Taken from the ending chapter of Journey To A New Home: Tales of the Vajra War, an E-Biography, written by Rose Guryunesil, posted on the Galactic Network Story Junction on June 10, 2061

**  
-o-o-o-  
**

**Airspace over Frontier City  
Terra Nova, Vajra Solar System  
New Frontier Globular Cluster  
September 17, 2061AD  
**  
In the slowly brightening skies over the growing city of Frontier, a single figure could be seen in a military-issued EGP-03/05 Military EX-Gear Unit peacefully flying over the city. This figure flew over the expansive Ranshe Mei Memorial Park and Nature Preserve that dominated the center of the ever-expanding city, the rebuilt and vastly expanded Shibuya Shopping District right on the waterfront of the Aimo Inland Sea, and curved slightly to follow the waterfront right over the large Aimo Sea Marina before flying over the New Francisco Residential District which become a significant housing development with not only small singular homes but also large houses with plenty of room since the city had the space for such large houses after all. Indeed, the city of Frontier was becoming quite larger than how it was onboard the _Island One_ City Ship using the new space afforded to them on a new planet to expand the city vastly while also allowing the natural beauty of the planet to make an appearance. It indeed became the overall central city of the entire colony and housed a population of roughly four million souls.  
  
However while the beautiful views of the city was on the mind of the figure, one Captain Alto Saotome of the Strategic Military Services elite 1st Variable Fighter Group and commander of its lead Skull Team, he instead was more focused on the feeling of flying in such an open sky without worrying about the city’s protective dome getting in the way. Alto could not get over the sheer openness of a planet’s sky, therefore, made a point to at least once a week to go out for a flight around the city. Even after around two years of having lived on the planet, the idea of flying in a planet’s sky like this thrilled him to no end. He could only smile in the sheer pleasure of it. As he smiled, he looked down just in time to see the expanded form of his old school Mihoshi Academy coming up underneath him. Already he could see a couple dozen figures in more civilian EX-Gear Units practicing out on the vastly expanded duel-flight deck that dominated the top of the primary school building. The old VF-1 Valkyrie figure that topped the school building back on _Island One_ was still there, but now it was joined by several demilitarized VF-171EX Nightmare Plus Variable Fighters, which allowed the Academy to serve as a junior flight academy for future Valkyrie pilots. From there they could get more advanced flight training at the military academy across the Aimo Sea at Landing City. All of which allowed Nova Terra and its SMS Nova Terra Defense Force to produce far superior Valkyrie pilots in the end.  
  
Alto sighed at this as he watched as a pair of the Nightmare fighters were spotted on the flight decks catapults while several figures in EX-Gear were getting ready to launch from the smaller person-sized catapults on the opposite flight deck. It was about to get very busy in this airspace, and with a slight adjustment of the wings of his EX-Gear, he went on a heading towards the distant New Folmo City on the opposite side of the Kridanik Mountains, to get out of the flight lines of the launches from the Academy.  
  
As he did so, Alto snorted in some amusement at the idea of New Folmo, for initially, it was a mall and shopping area on the doomed _Island Three_ Auxiliary City Ship, which served both giant-sized Zentradi and regular-sized humans. Now it was vastly expanded into a full-on city for full-sized Zentradi with some limited accommodations for regular-sized humans. Something that was seldom done for Zentradi where often required to miclonize to enter more civilian areas of a colony. A population of several thousand full-sized Zentradi and Zentradi descent humans comfortably lived in the small city. It also now served as the overall agriculture capital of the planet. Due to this, the city was now surrounded by vast unending fields of grain, wheat, corn, and other various types of farming products along with several tiny ranch communities. It took a bit longer than most of the colony construction, but now they could sell their access product to nearby colony fleets while still able to feed the new colony’s residents.  
  
With a shake of his head, the young Valkyrie pilot was now over the new Griffin Mountain Observatory Facility established on one of the tallest mountains of the Kridanik Mountains when suddenly the powerful communication suite built into his EX-Gear started to chirp for his attention. He blinked in some surprise at this, for it was quite rare to have someone calling him during one of his flights for one he was off duty and two basically everyone that knew him knew that he flew around this time. With a sigh and a practiced eye flick, he opened the communication line.  
  
“Saotome here go ahead,” he nearly barked into his helmet’s microphone. As he started mentally going through anything that could have someone call him like this.  
  
“Sorry to disturb you, Captain, but Colonel Lee needs you back at base ASAP,” came the calm and collected voice of Senior Lieutenant Claire Stanford, the senior watch officer at the Defense Force Headquarters. He blinked at this before adjusting his course on a heading to take him back towards Frontier City and through that over the Aimo Sea towards the Landing City Military Reserve on the opposite bank from Frontier City. Landing City surrounded the large Howard Glass Memorial Spaceport that was backed up against the Aimo Sea while the Military Reserve was several miles inland.  
  
“I don’t recall any meetings or anything on the schedule this morning, Lieutenant. Any clue on what is going on here?” he asked the young woman who he remembered as being one of the fangirls of his deceased friend Michael Blanc back at Mihoshi Academy. He sighed sadly at the thought of his dead friend killed protecting his childhood friend and secret love Captain Klan Klang as she was in a Zentradi Resizing Chamber in preparation for her joining in the defense of the _Island One _City Ship when a massive swarm of Vajra managed to infiltrate the city-ship.  
  
“You are correct sir there was nothing on the schedule outside of the general threat briefing later this afternoon. Even then, Captain, Colonel Lee has both Director Wilder and the President with her currently,” she replied a moment later making Alto’s eyebrows raise in some surprise at that for that was quite rare having both Director Jeffery Wilder the overall commander in charge of the now expanded SMS Nova Terra Defense Force which was now generally reasonable for the total defense of the colony and Chelsea Scarlet the new president of the Terra Novan Government. He was aware that the new President was quite young in her mid-twenties and had immigrated to the Frontier Fleet a couple of years before the Vajra War after a somewhat successful career as a Vanquish Racer. She had quickly become a member of the Frontier Parliament representing the Resort Island of _Island Seven _after someone had convinced her to join the race for the seat. After the end of the war she had one of the few Frontier Government Politicians that hadn’t been involved in the shady dealings of Leon Mishima, or some other form of corruption found out by the investigations that were done after the end of the war which saw her rapidly becoming one of the leading contenders for the first President of the Nova Terran Government.  
  
“Okay. Something must be up then. Anyways Lieutenant let them know I am on my way back to base,” he replied as he once more flew over the Aimo Sea Marina which was started to take in several early morning fishing boats and a few of the Aimo Sea Ferries which routinely traveled between Frontier City and Landing City. He also spied the _Uraga _Class Fleet Carrier _Nimitz_, one of the colony’s few remaining heavy fleet carriers, moored right off the Marina. As he flew over the Marina, he could see several VF-171 Nightmare Plus fighters of the Defense Force’s Reserve Unit being prepped for launch on the carrier’s flight deck, which made him frown in some concern for something was definitely up that would see the weekend warriors of the Reserve being called up.  
  
“Understood, sir,” Lieutenant Stanford replied before signing off from the communication channel. Alto nodded at this before turning his attention to avoiding the flight lines into the Spaceport and started to lower his altitude a bit as he flew over the edges of the medium-sized city that surrounded the spaceport. Landing City, unlike Frontier City which had been pretty much transferred over from the damaged _Island One _City Ship, was entirely built from scratch using recycled material from taking apart _Island One _along with a few of the more damaged Auxiliary City Ships and mainly sported services for the Spaceport plus the nearby sizeable military base. A few minutes later, the Landing City Military Reserve could be seen by the young Captain as his attitude started to lower even more. The massive military port and base facility was the main headquarters of the vastly expanded SMS Nova Terra Defense Force, which was now reasonable for the overall defense of the new Colony thanks mainly to the old New United Nations Spacy Garrison Force losing the trust and faith of the civilian population. It was something that happened after the result of the after-war investigations were released to the public.  
  
The Reserve sported its own large spaceport facility, which had dozens of large ship berths able to dock up large battleships like the _Battle _Class Space Attack Carrier though it wasn’t as busy as the large orbital space station that mainly served as the colony’s leading military shipyard and dock facility. These ground side docks were used mostly to support the orbital station. No, what really made the Reserve one of the primary military bases on the planet was the massive airfield that sported a couple of dozen sizeable domed hangar facilities, which collectively housed many squadrons of variable fighters and destroids. It also included numerous other supporting facilities like barracks, storage warehouses, smaller hangars, communication buildings, offices, and other notable support facilities.  
  
A few moments later, Alto came to a smooth landing on a dedicated small landing pad set aside for EX-Gear equipped soldiers when they needed somewhere to land safely. He blinked in some surprise at the figure waiting for him at the Landing Pad Major Klan Klang, the new overall commander of the SMS Nova Terra Branch’s 1st Variable Fighter Group replacing Major Ozma Lee who had retired to be a stay-at-home dad to his one-year-old baby boy. Klan had changed quite a bit since the war from both the death of the man she loved during the war and the changes done to her thanks to the service of a notable Zentradi geneticist onboard the _Macross Olympia _Colony Fleet who had somewhat fixed the quirk in her genes that had her turn into a child-size miclone when she miclonized. She was still short coming out at five feet five inches, but she no longer looked like a child.  
  
“Major Klang, did the Colonel send you to make sure I make it to this mysterious meeting?” he asked as he started to remove the EX-Gear. The blue-haired Meltran only rolled her eyes at this before moving to help him remove the powered suit.  
  
“No, Captain Princess, I saw you come for a landing and figured I say hi to my friend,” Klan mentioned, almost sarcastically making him flinch slightly. Another thing that changed with Klan was that she had taken up the Princess nickname given to him by Michael, which she only used with him when they were alone or off duty. She also became a close friend of his thanks to their mutual sadness over the loss of Michael.  
  
“Sorry, Klan. I just a bit out of it, I guess with this meeting,” Alto mentioned as he started to place the parts of his EX-Gear into its case, which he had left on the pad when he had taken off for his flight earlier in the morning.  
  
“It’s all right Alto, I understand for this meeting is quite mysterious,” she replied with a wave of her hand at him and a small smile on her face. Alto only nodded at this before closing the storage case and extending its handle, allowing him to pull the case behind him as he started to walk towards the nearby small parking lot where his vehicle awaited him. He smiled when he saw it for, upon his nineteenth birthday, he was presented with this 2048 Renault Valkyrie Roadster by his friends in SMS. Like all the Valkyrie Roadsters, it was stylized to resemble a Variable Fighter with the 2048 model had been based on the VF-19 Excalibur, but for this vehicle, it had been customized to resemble the VF-25 Messiah instead. He once again could only shake his head and smile at the car before placing the EX-Gear storage container in the specially built trunk of the vehicle. Then with a click of a button on his remote, the car was locked once more, and with that done he turned back to Klan, who looked at him with an amused expression on her face.  
  
“Okay, let’s get going ma’am,” he said to her ignoring her amused expression and waving at the nearby Headquarters building where he was sure the meeting would be taking place.  
  
“Yes, Captain, let’s go then,” Klan said, sliding into her role as the commander of one of the most elite variable fighter units on the planet. Alto then took his place at her right and a step behind as they walked towards the headquarters building.

**-o-o-o-**

**Main Briefing Room  
Headquarters Building  
Landing City Military Reserve  
**  
About twenty minutes later found Klan and Alto walking into the main briefing room of the building to see that the place was nearly full much to their combined surprise. They expected the forms of Colonel Catherine Lee, the commander of the SMS _Macross Quarter _and field commander, Director Jeffery Wilder, the overall commander in charge of the SMS Nova Terra Defense Forces and commander of the SMS _Battle Frontier_ flagship of the colony’s defense force, and President Chelsea Scarlett, the head of the Nova Terran Colonial Government. What they did not expect was commanders from every SMS fighter squadron and ship currently on the planet to be attending the meeting. Trading surprised looks with one another, the two veteran pilots quickly moved to take their seats at the front of the room, not before trading salutes with the two senior officers and the president standing at the very front of the room. As he saluted Colonel Lee Alto eyed the woman trying to find some clue on what was going on, but the current commander of the _Quarter _gave no hints on what was going on her face or body language. He then sighed before taking his seat alongside Klan and leaned slightly to the side to look at the stern figure of his fellow Captain in the 1st Variable Fighter Group, Brera Stern, commander of Antares Team.  
  
“You know what in the world is going out here, Brera?” he whispered to the other man who could only silently shake his head in answer before turning attention to the front of the room, waiting for the start of the briefing room making Alto sigh. Since while the combat cyborg pilot had changed a bit since the war and regaining his memories, he was still a bit cold, especially to him due to Alto currently dating his sister Ranka. Not to mention, he was even colder and stand-offish when on duty. Therefore, Alto really shouldn’t be surprised at the man’s simple response.  
  
“It has to be something major to call everybody together like this Captain Saotome,” came a voice from behind him, making Alto turn slightly to see Captain Gary Murdoch, commander of SMS Apollo Squadron. A man that Alto barely knew since he, like the rest of Apollo, had been transferred to Nova Terra from the _Macross Olympia _SMS Branch to help supplement the remaining NUNS, and SMS forces of the Frontier Fleet after the end of the war left them weakened.  
  
“You think it’s another Uncultured Zentradi incursion?” asked an unknown man sitting next to Fernando wearing the uniform of a ship captain. Alto figured him to be another transfer since he still wore the more NUNS-like Naval Uniform then the SMS uniform. Klan looked over at him with a frown at this question but just sighed and shrugged in answer for it was a very real possibility.  
  
“God, I hope not the _Battle Frontier _is still in drydock thanks to the last incursion,” a young woman mentioned from further in the second row of the briefing room. Alto quickly recognized her as the second in command of the _Battle Frontier_ and was often called to command the ship with Director Wilder commanded the overall fleet. He flinched at the reminder of the mentioned Zentradi Incursion, which had a small fleet of several Zentradi Battleships, five Zentradi carriers, and a dozen or so Zentradi Pickets supported by a trio of Zentradi Monitors suddenly appearing in the system. Usually, such a small fleet wouldn’t be that much trouble for the colony’s defenses, but due to still rebuilding from the Vajra War and a few surprises on the part of the Zentradi, the orbital defense fleet got mauled heavily in the fighting. While a few Zentradi dropships managed to make through the fleet and land a small force of Battle Pods on the surface of the planet. Thankfully the Variable Fighter Squadrons managed to quickly engage the Pods, which prevented much damage to any of the civilian infrastructure. It had been Alto’s first time fighting against Uncultured Zentradi, and it was an experience he did not enjoy at all.  
  
“Alright, everyone settle down now! This briefing shall begin in just a moment,” came the gruff voice of Director Wilder, quietening the assembled officers and pilots. Then with a nod, he waved Colonel Lee to take his place at the podium at the front of the room.  
  
“You are assembled here to be briefed on a curious mystery that has suddenly dropped into our laps,” she started off, making Alto blink in some surprise before leaning forward slightly in curiosity.  
  
“Late last night, a _Courier _Class Fold Transport was attacked and destroyed on its way to Nova Terra from the _Megaroad-09 _Fleet. It was transporting a dozen or so Protoculture Artifacts from a series of ruins that the _Megaroad-09 _had recently discovered on an airless moon in the Aios Solar System. Due to not having the facilities nor properly trained personnel to analyze the artifacts they sent them to Nova Terra where we could more easily analyze them,” the Colonel began making a few of the officers look a bit confused. Alto blinked in some surprise himself for if he remembered right the _Courier _Class Fold Transport was heavily based on an earlier inter-system freighter design that transported the needed resources from the distant mining colonies and Earth before the start of Space War I. Years later one of the early colonization fleets used tat sub-light design to develop a new design, the _Courier_, to help in carrying extra cargo and supplies for the colony fleet. Now with many different colonies and colony fleets out in space, the _Courier _became a popular sight on the trade routes in between them all.  
  
“This attack had been done with a few unknown ships that had some sort unknown pin-point fold drive that allowed the ships to pretty much jump within a few kilometers of the transport and its escorts, a pair of older Block C _Northampton _Class Frigates from the _Megaroad-09 _Defense Fleet. The ships fired numerous missiles at the transport and its escorts, destroying several patrolling Nightmare fighters that been launched earlier. The resulting battle saw the destruction of the transport, and its two escorts floating wrecks. While much of their combined complement of fighters either heavily damaged or destroyed,” the Colonel continued to explain as several holographic screens around her started to show images from the battle. Alto frowned at the images seeing these unknown attackers sporting some sort of large carrier like ship that almost looked like a star with two Y-shaped hull shapes connected to one another. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw one of the holographic screens showing that one of these large ships jumping close to one of the frigates before unleashing a huge broadside of missiles at the smaller ship tearing it apart. Another screen showed the last of the frigates be hit by several larger missiles that overwhelmed the ship’s barriers and armor. Meanwhile, a few of the watching officers could only gasp in some surprise for such a Fold was almost unheard of and with such precision was impossible in modern space combat tactics. Others like Alto were surprised and shocked at the scenes being played on the screens. Colonel Lee waved her hand, and the holographic screens disappeared and was about to continue her briefing when she was interrupted.  
  
“Excuse me, ma’am, but didn’t the escorts pick up the attackers before they folded in? Also, what about the stealth on those frigates and their Valkyries shouldn’t that prevent them from locking on to launch those missiles?” the unknown officer sitting pretty much behind Alto asked, making a few other naval officers in the audience look up in some interest and others with some panicked looks. Colonel Lee only looked at him for a moment trading looks with Director Wilder briefly before sighing and turning her attention back to the officer.  
  
“No, Major. Neither the Transport nor the Escorts were able to pick up the unknown attackers before they Folded In. As for our stealth, our analysts are still going through the data,” she replied making the audience now outright looking shocked and a bit scared of this answer. For with Cross Dimensional Radar it was quite easy to pick up ships entering or exiting a fold giving some warning on what was coming. If these unknowns were able to Fold In without a single peep from the Cross Dimensional Radar, then the colony, really any colony or fleet of the New United Nations Government, were not safe from these new attackers. Not to mention every modern ship and Valkyrie sported some form of super dimensional stealth able to fool sensors and prevent an enemy from firing at them from super long-range like what happened during Space War I with the Earth Orbital Fleet.  
  
“However, I want to point out before anyone outright panics that these ships where all older models of the _Megaroad-09 _Colony Fleet; hence our ships equipped more advanced Cross Dimensional Radar may be able to pick up something from these unknowns. Not to mention our stealth features are far more advanced as well,” the Colonel mentioned, which made a few of the naval officers in the audience sigh in some relief and nod in agreement. Alto nodded as well since he knew from his military studies after he joined SMS that the Block C _Northampton _Class was around thirty or so years old having been introduced in the early 2030s a few years after the class itself was started to be introduced by the New United Nations Spacy and its Colonial Garrisons. In fact, the Bloc Cs were developed for the sole use of the Colonial Garrisons of the new colonies, and the colony fleets themselves. Hence it most likely didn’t have the latest model of Cross Dimensional Radar, which was now augmented by tiny bits of Fold Quartz built into its receivers.  
  
“Anyways, the result of this brief battle was soon discovered by the _Macross Quarter _and its escorts for we had been sent by the President to escort the transport back to Nova Terra. We managed to recover the survivors of the battle and recover much of the transport’s cargo,” she continued on, making Alto sit up in some surprise before exchanging a brief look of shock with Klan. It was quite rare to see the _Quarter _to be sent on a mission without the 1st onboard. Though he noticed that the other officers in the briefing room were also surprised, and it wasn’t about the _Quarter _being deployed.  
  
“Yes. That is what really mysterious about this for the remainder of these unknown attackers had a few minutes of uninterrupted access to the wreck of the Transport before we arrived and it didn’t even try to recover any of the ship’s cargo,” the Colonel said looking over the briefing room making Alto once again look on in some surprise for he had jumped right to the surprise of the _Quarter _being deployed without the veteran 1st onboard and not notice that the Colonel had mentioned about the cargo. Since that was the most surprising for Protoculture Artifacts were quite a big thing to be carrying around, which meant that these attackers either did not know about Protoculture or they just did not care about it.  
  
“I now pass the briefing back to the Director,” the Colonel said, stepping down from the podium, letting the Director to once again take the stage sort of speak.  
  
“The battle data recovered from the wrecked transport and its escort are still being analyzed as we speak, but for now, I am ordering the Defense Forces to Alert Level Two. We are also going to be preparing to build a defensive line around the colony and the Vajra System in case this is the start of a full-on attack by these unknowns,” the older man explained, making more than one of the gathered naval officers nod in some agreement.  
  
“However, what we really need is further data on these unknowns. Hence, we are going to be sending out small forces to scout around the nearby systems to where this attack happened to see about discovering anything notable about our new enemy,” the man continued on before looking over the gathered officers with his stern gaze before with a wave of his hand a few holographic windows popped up around him. He then started to pass out individual orders to several officers for several minutes before suddenly focusing on Klan, Alto, and Brera.  
  
“Major Klang you and your Group will be assigned to the SMS _Gefion _under the command of Major Blanchett where you will scout out these systems along with any further investigation at the attack site itself,” he ordered flicking a holographic window over to Klang and another to a pink-haired young Meltran officer in the row above them that Alto knew to be Major Aisha Blanchett, captain of a Block E/S _Northampton _Class Frigate who received the flicked holographic windows via their own data pads.  
  
Alto looked thoughtful at these orders, for he was quite aware that while every single _Northampton _Class Frigate could carry variable fighters, this often was only a single squadron of twelve planes though during wartime this was often increased to eighteen to twenty planes depending on variant. The Bloc E Variant of the class was different in that it was purposely developed to carry variable fighters as a sort of light carrier, able to carry two squadrons of fighters and in a pinch able to carry over thirty fighters. This saw the SMS commissioning the construction of their own version of the variant which became the Bloc E/S variant during its early days as a transport escort company which added a pair of dedicated catapult decks flanking the ship, plus a slight rearrangement of the ship’s hangar allowing the use of the catapults. A few other additions included a few extra point defense guns, the removal of a couple of the secondary particle beam cannon turrets to make room for the catapults, and a few minor changes to the ship’s hull. All of which allowed the new variant to be quite an escort carrier capable of launching and recovering fighters at the same time while also still being able to launch a devasting anti-ship attack.  
  
“Alto! Come on, we needed to get our fighters loaded on the _Gefion_. I already called the others to report to the hangar,” came Klan’s voice jolting him from his thoughts. Alto blinked at this and looked up to find that much of the room had started to clear while he was in the middle of his thoughts on the _Gefion _since he never really had served onboard a _Northampton _Class before now. He sighed at this before turning to see that Klan had moved to talk to Major Blanchett while Brera was talking quietly with an unfamiliar female officer next to the Major wearing a naval uniform. At Klan’s comment, Brera turned and stared at him with the same cold expressionless face, but that slight tilt of his head was basically a snort of amusement from the man. The four officers then headed for the exit of the briefing room.  
  
“Understood ma’am,” he called out and got up to follow them when Colonel Glass intercepted him.  
  
“Captain Saotome, I need a quick word with you,” she ordered with a jerk of her head towards a side alcove, making Alto sigh, wondering if she was going to yell at him and moved to follow behind the woman.  
  
“Since Major Klang was quick to get to talk to Major Blanchett, I didn’t get a chance to talk with her before she moved to leave,” the commander of the _Quarter _mentioned making Alto blink in some surprise at this statement.  
  
“I needed to explain that since the Director and the President wanted to keep the escort mission on the down-low, we didn’t have the 1st Flight Group be loaded on board before we left. Since if we did, someone might have noticed that both the _Quarter _and the 1st Flight Group had been deployed for some strange reason. They may have overlooked the deployment of one but not both. I protested but was overruled by the Director saying that our regular complement of fighters would be quite enough for the mission,” she explained which Alto nod in some understanding for that did make some sense for both the 1st Flight Group, mostly Skull, and the _Quarter _was quite famous due to their role in the war. Having both of them being deployed at the same time without any announcement would make a few figures in the still-new Terra Nova government a bit nervous.  
  
“Also, with the _Battle Frontier _still in drydock, we need to keep the _Quarter _at home to anchor and lead the defensive line,” she continued on, making Alto once again nod in understanding for he had kind of expected that in the scheme of things.  
  
“Understood Colonel, I shall pass on your words to the Major,” he replied to her with a salute making her smile lightly at him before returning it. Alto then turned to leave but was stopped by the Colonel saying his name making him turn to look at her in some confusion.  
  
“Good luck out there and bring them all home, or Ozma will never forgive you,” she mentioned with a smirk on her face making Alto roll his eyes with a laugh and a wave at her before he left the briefing room behind him. A quick thought had him fishing his mobile phone out of his pocket for speaking of Ozma he really should call his girlfriend to let her know he was being deployed.

**-o-End-o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks! That is the official first chapter! We get a lot of information in this chapter on what is going on with everything. Granted, it was still a bit of an info dump, which I really need to stop doing with my stories. Sigh. Anyways. Yet I figured I give you all Frontier fans a sort of bird’s-eye view of the new colony, which explains the first scene. I also thought Alto would the type of character to go for a morning flight around the colony when he could get away with it. I imagine Frontier City looks kind of like how the city looked in the movies just expanded due to being on a planet and having more room. Basically, that tiered look with a large Central Park-like piece of nature in the middle of the city. While Landing City is where we see the Frontier Colonists starting to assemble a temporary settlement at the end of the Second Movie. Frontier City is the central city of the colony and its capital, Landing meanwhile is the tourist/military city thanks to the nearby military base and the spaceport at its center. 
> 
> That said. Those readers with keen eyes and a good sense of Macross canon will most likely notice that I am using characters from some of the Macross games. The most evident would be Aisha Blanchette from Macross 30, who is the captain of the Gefion, of which I have given a more thorough explanation in this chapter and one of the main characters of the game. Some readers may ask what about Ouroboros well I am going to be using that planet in my story since I really don’t want to include whatever is going on with that planet in my story right now. Not to mention the way that game does its time travel is not something I like, which is another reason I am not using it. That said, I do like characters in the game’s story. Therefore, you can expect more characters from the game to make an appearance. One is going to be seen at the start of the very next chapter. 
> 
> Originally this chapter was going to be a bit longer, but I was having some issues writing the next scene. Therefore, I figured I should just split the chapter into two smaller chapters since I did promise another one for this story after all. In the next chapter, we will see the other pilots of the new Skull Team and a look at the rest of the SMS 1st Variable Fighter Group before ending with the launching of the Gefion. I don’t know if the other chapters are going to remain this short, but I will try to keep them coming as fast as I can. 
> 
> One last thing before I finish these notes. You may notice that I slipped in who Alto’s love interest is during a few bits of this chapter. For those Sheryl fans, I am sorry, but in this Alto is paired with Ranka not that I don’t like Sheryl, but Ranka, I think is a better match for Alto in my mind. Sheryl sometimes comes off as a mirror of Minmei during the last episodes of the original series. So please no raging over my decision about this for this relationship won’t be a significant point in this story. 
> 
> Alright. Sigh. There were a few other things I wanted to say about this chapter, but if I did then these notes would most likely be longer than the chapter itself. I really need to stop these long-ass notes. Anyways that is about it for now. I shall see you all when I post the first chapter of the second story of this set, Journey Along The Stars. Tell then!


	3. Interlude 01: The Other Side

**Interlude 01: The Other Side **

_This is Wraith Scout 2-5 reporting: we have detected an unknown fleet of several hundred vessels of several designs not previously encountered by the Cylons or the Twelve Colonies. I repeat these vessels are entirely unknown to us and the Colonials! The majority of the fleet we have tentatively identified as some sort of warship, about four different classes of ships, the remainder of the fleet appear to be all civilian ships of some kind with one large Battlestar-sized vessel that serves as the central ship of the fleet. Until we receive new orders, we shall continue to observe these unknowns. _

_\- _Taken from a Communication from a Cylon Wraith Scout Ship to Cylon Command Star  
Circa. 12.7.53 (Cylon Reckoning)

**-o-o-o-**

**Fifth Planet   
** **System TX-1050 “Canaris”   
** **Veil Sector   
** **28.7.53 (Cylon Reckoning)  
** **September 16, 2061AD (Earth Reckoning)**

Orbiting around an icy methane covered planet was a gathering of numerous ships. The majority of which are the large star-like Cylon Basestar while others where more for non-combat with several freighters and support vessels, including the cathedral-like Resurrection Ship that lay in the center of the gathered fleet. Numerous Raiders Fighters and the larger Marauder Assault Craft patrolled around the assembled fleet keeping its near-space clear of any threat. In the well-lit command center of a slightly larger variant of the basic basestar the fleet’s command staff gathered looking over the debriefing of the crews of the ships they had sent out to attack a small group of unknown vessels that had broken off from a much more extensive fleet of unknown ships they have been observing for the past few days. Ever since one of their Wraith Scout Ships stumbled onto the fleet a week ago in a nearby solar system.

“This is an outrage!” a human-like figure that looks like a human male in his mid-thirties growled removing his hand from the gel-like interface of the Command Center’s central control station. While he looked like a human this figure was actually a human-form Cylon, of the line known as the Fives.

“Calm down Five,” came a soothing voice from a second figure, this one looking like a tall, dark-skinned human removing their hand from the same interface. This figure was also a human-form Cylon, but of the line known as the Fours.

“We clearly underestimated these unknowns,” a third more feminine voice said in some disgust as a third figure turned away from the control station to stare at a nearby wall with an angry snarl on her pretty face. This figure was a tall blond-haired female who likes her fellows is a human-form Cylon of the line known as the Sixes.

“Agreed. We never even realized that these Unknowns would possess some sort of directed energy weapon, advanced ECM jamming that can spoof our missiles, and finally some sort of energy barrier technology. Not to mention the already observed Active Stealth Technology which jams our DRADIS Screens to a limited degree,” a fourth voice calmly stated looking thoughtful as their hand remained in the interface to continue to mentally go over the DRADIS Readings and Video Recordings were taken from the two remaining Basestars of the Attack Fleet. This figure was another male Cylon human-form though shorter than the other two and a bit older with a receding hairline. This Cylon was from the line known as the Ones. They had planned how to deal with the ship’s weird active stealth that fuzzed up their DRADIS Screens, and a few other minor things but they really didn’t plan on the directed energy weapons nor the very advanced ECM Jamming.

“We wanted to know about these unknowns and how that weird FTL they possess works. Therefore, we sent in a force to attack a smaller convoy of ships we detected to bring in samples of this new technology and prisoners. In the end the hand we tried to greedily steal something from these unknowns that got our reaching hand bit and hard,” the One Cylon mused out loud as he continued to study the readings in his mind. He was most intrigued by the unknown’s transforming fighters, which turned from a large fighter craft to a tall Centurion-like figure and back. They had detected these fighters with the larger main fleet but they didn’t manage to see them transforming like this in the limited observation they had done on the fleet.

“Well, we did manage to beat them. In the end, we can still see about attacking the unknown’s main fleet with our gathered forces,” the Five retorted, staring at the bulkhead near him, not noticing the surprised and horrified look of Six while Four just stared at Five in some disbelieve and One remained at the Control Console going over the Video Recordings frame-by-frame. He also didn’t notice the narrowed eyes of the fifth figure in the command center, who hadn’t said anything just yet.

“Are you crazy, Five! You saw those DRADIS Scans and the Vid-Recordings! Yes, we managed we defeat these two warships and what looks to be some sort of transport or at least some sort of support ship. They still managed to destroy two Basestars and damage another two while destroying the vast majority of those ship’s Raider Complement and the half-dozen Marauders accompanying the attack force. If we tried to attack the main fleet with our gathered forces here, we would be slaughtered!” Six replied with a shake of her head at the other Cylon. Five simply sniffed and waved his hand at her in irritation.

“We cannot die Six. We just have the Resurrection Ship remain here with a suitable escort and our support ships. Then we launch constant attacks on the fleet to whittle down their numbers while also trying to capture samples of their technology for study while also maybe capturing some prisoners as well. Also, yes, I did see those scans and vids you mentioned which is why I did notice we have far superior tactical mobility with our FTL Drives. Not to mention, it seems like their fighters did not possess this unknown FTL of theirs while our Raiders and Marauders do,” Five explained in far more calm-like voice. Six stared at him in sheer surprise before snorting and shaking her head at his plan.

“Oh. You just want to send a constant flow of our ships to attack these unknowns. Have you considered that they may end up capturing examples of our own technology that they can study and reverse-engineer it to use against us or God forbid they capture one of us which they use to discover what makes us tick. Also, if you actually did study the earlier video recordings from Wraiths 2-5 and 3-9, you have noticed that a couple of this support ships they have seem to be some sort of Factory Ship or at least a mobile shipyard which managed to produce more of their ships. I have some news for you Five we don’t have anything like that to replace the ship losses we may suffer in the battle. We would have to request new ships from the Colony which would see the Command Council and maybe even the Imperious Leader themselves to get involved in what we have been doing out here,” Six explained with gritted teeth as she stared at the short man. The other Cylons had been watched the argument in some amusement, at least all but One who had moved on to study the mentioned recordings from the Wraith Scouts. He easily found the recordings of the suspected Factory Ship Six had mentioned and watched in some interest as a ship of the same class they had tried to ambush exited the bottom of the vessel.

“If I may interrupt this fascinating conversation, but I feel the need to mention that the Imperious Leader had our fleet organized to hunt down Gerald Cain’s Fleet of Colonial Refugees and find out what his plans are with his constant jumping around. Then when we found that out, we are to destroy Cain’s Fleet before it could somehow end up meeting with the _Galactica _Fleet that is making trouble for the First Fleet. We were not ordered to investigate these unknowns at all and it was only witnessing this new FTL method that saw our interest in investigating along with the attack on the detached force,” Four calmly stated looking over at his two fellow Cylons in some mild displeasure. Six nodded at Four, while Five angrily turned to stare at Four with a snarl on his lips. However, before he could say anything in response the so-far silent fifth figure suddenly moved up from a throne-like pedestal at the opposite end of the Command Center.

“Enough!” this figure bellowed out in some anger walking down the short stairs leading to the floor of the Command Center. This figure, like Six, was a female but had a completely different skin tone and sported dark brown hair that was longer than Six’s blond locks. Like the other four in the Command Center, she was a human-form Cylon though from the line known as Eights, but unlike her fellows, she was different being one of the Primus of the Imperious Leader, the overall leader in charge of the Cylon Empire. She was overall in total control of the gathered Cylon Forces in this sector of space, the Second Fleet of the Cylon Empire. At her appearance, Five shrank back from the woman while Six and Four bowed their heads as she approached the Center Console. A pair of golden-plated robotic Centurions followed her down the stairs with their single red eye sweeping back and forth in silence. They stood quietly, guarding the back of the Eight.

“These Unknowns have made me quite curious, but still Six, you are quite correct that we can’t just simply attack them with brute force for we would get slaughtered. We also cannot let Cain’s Fleet get ahead of us either,” the Eight said, looking between the three human-form Cylons standing around the Central Console before turning her eyes to the One with his hand still on the Console’s interface.

“What is your suggestion Legate One? For so far you haven’t made it known to your Brothers and Sister,” she asked the man who looked up from the console with a thoughtful look on his face as he finally removed his hand from the interface and turned with a bowed head to the Eight. While not as favored with the Imperious Leader as the Primus he was trusted enough to command a ship like this Command Basestar.

“The Unknowns and their technology are quite fascinating. I would love to study any captured examples. Using what we learn from the captured samples of their technology, we could easily overpower any other threat we would face. Like whoever destroyed the civilization we found on the second planet of this system. That said, we can’t let a man like Gerald Cain slip away from us, or he may be a problem for us later on,” the One mentioned with a hum and rubbing his chin in some thought before nodding and looking back up at the Eight.

“I believe we should continue observing the Unknown’s Fleet for any further smaller force leaving the safety of the larger main fleet. Now that we have a better idea of their capabilities, we can more easily overpower them and capture examples of this new technology to study. While we do that, we shall also continue to observe Cain’s Fleet see what he has planned. We do have plenty of Wraiths after all,” One said, making the Eight nod with a pleased look on her face and turning to look at the other three Cylons.

“Then that is what we shall do. Make it so,” the Eight said, moving back to her throne while the other four Cylons bowed their head low to her while the two Centurions remained standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne.

“By your Command Primus Lilith,” the four said in near unison as she sat back down in her throne with a superior look on her face. With that done, the throne started to lower into the floor and away from the Command Center leaving behind the two golden Centurions who continued to silently watch the other Cylons. Her orders were soon passed to the rest of the gathered Cylon Fleet, and several of the small dark-colored Wraith Scout Ships broke away from the fleet, disappearing in flashes of light as they jumped away. The rest of the fleet continued to hold a silent orbit over the cold and frigid world beneath them.

**-o-End-o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I mentioned I was going to be working on the other story of this set but after reading some responses from you all about why the Cylons attacked the ships in the Prelude without any reason I decided to go ahead with my plan of writing out a short interlude chapter that explores the Cylons mindset a bit and why in the world they ended up attacking an utterly unknown group of ships. It boils down to merely being greedy in that they found the Megaroad-09 Colony Fleet and covertly witnessed a ship Folding. This gets worse when they see the weapon and defense tech of the NUNS when they attack a small force of NUNS ships that broke away from the main fleet.
> 
> As for the Cylons, I kind of reimagined them a bit in this story and the series itself. Something I kind of got from the end of the Miniseries was that while the Cylons now looked like humans they still had some sort hierarchy in place with the gathered Cylons at Ragnar turning to the approaching Eight and saying the famous: “By Your Command,” line. The following series didn’t really follow up with that little tidbit and kind of made the Cylons a bit of joke in the sense of a command hierarchy. With a sort of democratic style of command that often backfired on them totally throughout the series. Not to mention the different Cylon Lines arguing with one another when things did not go their way. 
> 
> Therefore, with this story, I am changing things, since I am the author and I can do what I want with this story. First, I have reintroduced the Imperious Leader to the Cylons who is the overall supreme leader of the Cylons, we won’t really see them all that much, and then we have the Primus who are the favored of the Imperious Leader. The Primus are the front-line commanders of the Cylon, and due to their status with the Imperious Leader, they have received individual names instead of just simply known by a number designation. In fact, there is no difference which Cylon Line the Primus comes from, and no Primus is above another Primus. They only answer to the Imperious Leader. So, our Primus Lilith here in this chapter is an Eight, but due to her being a Primus the rest of the Cylons in this fleet have to follow her orders or risk getting Boxed for their troubles. Meanwhile, the next rank down from the Primus is the two Legate ranks first the Legate Pilus, who are the overall ship commanders and second the Legate Dux, who are the commanders of a Centurion Cohort. The Legates are always human-form Cylons who have gained the trust of the Imperious Leader to be a leader.
> 
> Since another thing I found I didn’t like with the Series was that outside of the Raider, Heavy Raider, Basestar, Resurrection Ship, and maybe a couple of support ships, the Cylon Fleet was kind of a one-trick pony. Therefore, for this story the Cylon Fleet have a few more ships, the first being the Marauder which is a heavy assault unit/bomber, then we have the Wraith which is stealth capable Scout Ship, and finally the Command Basestar which is a slightly larger version of the regular Basestar. Both the Marauder and the Wraith are from the Battlestar Galactica Online game though the Wraith is actually the Spectre just with DRADIS-Absorbing Hull and a hefty ECM Suite.
> 
> Speaking of the Wraith you may wonder how in the world it is able to keep a Macross Fleet under observation when such a Fleet would have advanced Cross Dimensal Radar and such system that could detect any sort of a ship that is trying to keep hidden while silently watching the Fleet. For one like mentioned the Wraith sports DRADIS absorbing hulls like the Blackbird from the Series and two has DRADIS jamming equipment plus other sorts of equipment to make such a ship a very good stealth ship. However, one major way these ships are able to sneak around is that they would jump into a solar system into some sort of dead spot like the poles of the system’s star, or jump away from the system before turning off all notable equipment like engines and just drift into the system.
> 
> That is about it for this small interlude. I hope I didn’t confuse or upset you all about the changes I have made to the Cylons. I wanted to make them a bit more of a threat to the NUNS but still not capable of fully facing off with a superior NUNS force. Now back to writing the other story!
> 
> EDIT (11/8/2019): Fixed some issues pointed out to me and made some changes to make the chapter flow a bit better.


End file.
